1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a life preserver and more particularly to an improved strap assembly and structure for use in holding the preserver on the body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable life preservers of the split rectangular type to which this invention relates are well known in the art. Their strap structures and assemblies are, however, needlessly complex in both their structure and operation. This makes them more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to use, possibly even endangering the life of a confused person attempting to use them. There is also a possibility of such straps becoming entangled in use or prior to use.